Clexa Oneshots
by Dreamer0012
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots revolving around Clarke/Lexa. Feel free to message me prompts.
1. You're Sick

It was early morning when Clarke woke up, firmly wrapped around Lexa. She had been staying in the commander's room a lot lately, and loved waking up next to her every morning. This morning was different than the others. For one, Lexa was shaking as if she was cold, but her skin felt like it was on fire. Clarke reached up to feel the girl's forehead and found she was burning up. This movement caused Lexa to stir, and then open her eyes. Even though they had gone to bed shortly after the sun set, she looked exhausted.

"Are you feeling okay?" Clarke asked.

Lexa just nodded, but was suddenly out of bed and running to the entrance of the tent. She was barely able to stick her head before emptying her stomach onto the grass. Clarke ran after her, bending down and patting the girl's back.

"I'm fine, Clarke." Lexa said, forcing herself to stand up. She stumbled forward, but Clarke quickly grabbed her waist to steady her.

"You're not fine." Clarke argued. "You're sick."

"I don't get sick." The commander replied, but the green tint to her face proved she was lying.

"Let's get you back in bed." Clarke suggested. Lexa made a sound of disapproval, but allowed the blonde to lead her to the bed. Once there Lexa crawled under the blankets.

"I have work to do today." She said.

"Not really." Clarke replied, not willing to give Lexa an excuse to do anything but lay in bed. "There's honestly nothing that needs to be done that Indra or I couldn't take care of."

"But-"

Clarke placed a finger over Lexa's lips to silence her. "You're sick, Lexa. Just stop arguing and rest."

Lexa finally closed her eyes and fell back asleep. Clarke decided to go back to sleep too. She curled into Lexa's side and let her eyes close.

"Clarke, get up!" Lexa shouted after waking up a few hours later.

"No." Clarke groaned. "Go back to sleep. You're sick."

"But I feel so much better."

Clarke rolled away from her. "That's good, but please go to sleep."

Lexa grabbed Clarke and pulled the girl into her. "I hope I don't get you sick." She whispered in Clarke's ear.

The blonde shrugged, still half asleep. "If it means me getting to sleep all day then please do."

Lexa laughed, but closed her eyes and fell back asleep with Clarke.


	2. I Won't Let You Drown

I won't let you drown

Summary: Young Lexa tries to teach Young Clarke how to swim. This story is set in a world where The Ark came to earth a lot sooner and the sky people are at peace with the grounders.

"If you want to learn to swim you have to get in the water." A ten year old Lexa called to her new friend Clarke. Lexa was waist deep in the lake near her camp, and Clarke stood firmly on the bank.

"Lexa, I'm scared." Clarke said. It had only been a year since her people had returned to earth, and in all that time the blonde girl had never tried learning to swim. It seemed to be something that the grounders had learned to do as soon as they could walk.

"Don't be scared." Lexa responded, trying to sound reassuring.

"Promise you won't let me drown?"

Lexa rolled her eyes playfully. "Yes, Clarke. I promise I won't let you drown. Now come on."

Clarke huffed and slowly stepped into the water. She waded to where Lexa stood. "We're going to have to go farther out." Lexa said.

She grabbed Clarke's hand and led her farther into the water. Clarke was the shorter of the two, so when they got to the point where the water reached Lexa's neck, Clarke already couldn't touch the bottom. She clung onto the soon-to-be commander like her life depended on it.

"Clarke, calm down." Lexa urged, trying to pry the girl off of her.

Clarke just tightened her grip. "I don't know how to swim."

Lexa rolled her eyes again. "Obviously. That's why we're here. Now let go of me and just let yourself float." It took several more minutes of urging, but Clarke finally released Lexa. She gently kicked her legs and moved her arms to keep her head above the water.

Lexa offered a small smile. "That's not so hard is it?"

"No." Clarke answered, though she still looked slightly panicked. She slowly floated away from Lexa. It took a minute for Lexa to realize this, but when she did her eyes widened in fear.

"Clarke! You're floating towards the current." Lexa moved to grab the blonde's arm, but it was too late. Clarke was almost on top of the current and it sucked her under the water. "Clarke!" Without a moments hesitation, Lexa dove under the water and grabbed onto the girl.

They resurfaced but were still being pushed by the current. "Clarke?" Lexa tried to wake up the girl in her arms while at the same time trying to keep them both above the water as they were pushed downstream.

Finally, they were pushed near a fallen tree that hung halfway over the water. Lexa used one hand to grab onto a limb while using the other hand to keep Clarke held against her. It took all her strength to get them safely to the bank.

"Clarke, wake up." Lexa begged, laying Clarke on the sandy bank. "Clarke?" She started slightly shaking her. "Please."

Clarke suddenly sat up, spitting out lake water. Her eyes were wide with fear and shock. Lexa threw herself at her friend, locking her arms around Clarke's neck.

"I told you I wouldn't let you drown." Lexa said, trying to make it sound like she'd had everything under control, but Clarke could hear how shaky her voice was.

"Hey, Lexa?" Clarke asked, wrapping her own arms around the girl's waist.

"Yeah, Clarke?"

"Is it okay if I never learn how to swim?"

Lexa let out a shaky laugh. "Yeah, it's okay."

A/N so that was just a short little one shot. I'm not sure when I'll be updating again because school will be busy this week. I also have two ideas for a multi chapter fanfic. I'm also thinking of doing a multi chapter fanfic about Lexa and Costia, so let me know what you guys think about that idea. Feel free to give me prompts. I got this idea from a prompt in the reviews.


End file.
